You Don't Mess With My Brother
by Lasaraleen
Summary: What if Adam's sister found out about the Klaine reunion? This is basically my take on what could have happened. She is definitely not amused. Rated T for language, rating may change. First Glee fanfic, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is my first Glee-related fanfic, despite all of my prowling through the Glee fanfiction archive for over a year.**

**I'm supposed to be doing my college essays, but "All You Need Is Love" came out on my playlist and I thought of this.**

**I ship KLAINE. Definitely. But I find it weird how RIB could just get them engaged without providing us any closure about Kadam.**

**So yeah, this is my take on it. No hate please, again, I am a Klainer, this is just how I imagine something like the Klaine reunion and subsequent engagement would go down in real life. So yeah. Enjoy.**

**Had I owned Glee, I would have made the storylines more sensical. So yeah.**

* * *

No. No no no no no.

Adam sat in the corner of his apartment, hugging his knees to his chest, bawling his eyes out. How, how, how could he have been so stupid? For once, he thought..that...just for once...it was possible for him to trust someone with his heart, that maybe he had a shot at love, that maybe he would one day be a husband, and grow old with somebo...NO!

Adam hit the wall with a loud shout, bruising his knuckles as he did so. Such behaviour was unnatural for the usually peaceful, happy go lucky Brit, and the sound was enough to send his sister scuttling to the room.

"Ok, Adam, what is it...Oh my god, Adam, really, what happened?" she cried out, running forward to grab her sobbing mess of a brother in her arms.

Adam clutched to her tightly like a lifeline, clawing at her jacket while his tears soaked through it. And Francesca, helpless and unable to do anything, sat there, rocking her brother back and forth, unsure of what to do, and knowing from experience that empty words of comfort were just that: empty.

Brother and sister sat there for a long time, the room silent save for his sobs, which grew softer and softer and finally died down as time passed.

"What is it?" Francesca asked, once he had calmed down.

A year older than her brother, Francesca was a stunning figure, in her dark blue jeans that hugged her long toned legs and her signature leather jacket over her vintage shirt which had a neckline just low enough to expose the tattoo on her chest.

Life had dealt them both a shitty hand, but unlike her brother, who had always been soft-spoken as a child, Francesca dealt with her problems the only way she knew to: by fighting. People would joke that they had switched genders, as Adam was usually very shy and preferred to run, whereas Francesca stayed and fought. This brought about a hard, tough, devil-may-care attitude in the female, who took upon herself the responsibility of protecting her meeker brother.

When she graduated high school, she opted to stay at Battersea while Adam finished his senior year. After his graduation, he went on to pursue his dream of being a big Broadway star and found himself in the halls of NYADA, with his ever supportive sister by his side, who decided to take up Civil Engineering at Columbia University.

Despite the many differences between them, though, one could never deny that they were siblings. While Francesca tended to go for the "badass rocker girl" look, Adam went for more boyish clothing, complete with a beanie. They both, for one, however, had the same eyes, clear and blue, although Francesca's were definitely a tad bigger, yet made smaller to the size of her brother's due to the excessive amount of eyeliner she wore. There were also other things in their faces that made you know that they were related, but not know how to describe.

And right now, for what may have been the hundredth time in their lives, Francesca was once again comforting her brother as he cried on the floor of their New York apartment.

"Kur...Kurt."

Francesca froze. She's met Kurt before, and she knew he was a good guy. She definitely approved of him. She knew that he could give her brother the care and love he so desperately needed. So what could he have done to cause such pain to him?

"Kurt...Kurt left me." Adam finally sobbed out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Francesca cried in horror, jumping out of their embrace and instinctively putting her hand just above her jacket pocket, where her pocket knife lay.

"I AM SO GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

After all her brother has been through, how could this happen? They never really told anyone, but in Adam's sophomore year of high school, the boy he liked asked him out. However, it all turned out to be a prank as, after two months of dating, said boy turned his back around, sending the world crashing down on the lovestruck boy. With a few simple words , "I'm not gay; I just wanted to see if you would be stupid enough not to realize it" and a good number of well aimed punches ON THEIR TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY by a group of homophobes his so called "boyfriend" brought along, all of Adam's hopes in love had been dashed, replaced with a suspicious attitude about everyone. Upon moving to New York, Adam had had his virginity taken from him, and not in the way that he wanted. A group of seniors were having a party, and they drugged his drink and just took it (his virginity) from him, right there on the floor with at least 50 people watching.

Needless to say, he was pretty broken and terrified after all he has gone through. Francesca, as well, has had several cases pressed against her, having gone after both the group of boys in his sophomore year as well as most of the seniors in the party.

It all changed when he met Kurt. He had first seen him at the Midnight Madness, and was blown away by his talent and his breathtaking beauty. And, upon meeting him and hanging out, he had felt, no, known, that there was something about Kurt, something special, that may just be able to fix him. For once, he felt he could fully trust someone with his heart.

And now, as suddenly as he arrived, he had just left, pulling the carpet out from under his feet and leaving him dizzy and grasping for footage in the spiral that was his head, unable to comprehend, adding more pain to the wounds that have yet to be closed.

"No...no...I mean, I don't know. It's just...he...he...got back with his ex and...and..."

"And he fucking what?"

"He proposed and...Kurt accepted." The last part came out as barely a whisper.

"I will fucking kill. That. Fucking. Motherfucker. "

"No!" Adam bolted upright. "I just...he.. I don't...Francesca, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO JAIL ONE MORE BLOODY TIME!"

That seemed to jar her. Indeed, without her, who knew what could happen to her brother. She tightened her jaw and jut her chin out.

"Alright." She said with a determination not to be easily taken away, with a confidence borne from years of hardship and roughsailing, with an animalistic gleam in her eye.

"I won't go after him. But I will make him sorry he ever met Adam Colin Crawford and Francesca Boudica Crawford."

She was named after one of the most fearsome warriors in history, and damnit if she wasn't going to put all that teasing to use.

No one was ever going to hurt her brother, not after all he had been through. No one.

* * *

**YAY! My first Glee fanfic. Leave a review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks! :)**


	2. The Phone Call

**Hi guys!**

**Um..in case you've gotten multiple alerts about this, well, let's just say my computer's an absolute bitch.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio

Blaine and Kurt lay on the bed, revelling in their postcoital bliss. Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck inhaling the scent he'd missed for so long, which he thought was lost to him forever ever since that fateful day he went to Eli's. And now it was back. Everything was back. Life was back to normal, and now that Kurt was back in his life, the heavy stone in his chest had been lifted off, and he was able to breathe again, after months of feeling as though he was drowning. Now a lifeline had been sent, and he was alive again: Kurt, his beautiful Kurt.

"I've missed this." Kurt sighed, lacing his fingers with Blaine's as they admired each other. He never felt this way around Adam. Despite what he's said to him, it was true; Adam WAS his rebound, no more, no less..

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The loud ringing of Kurt's phone jolted both of them out of the little bubble they were in.

"Of all times..." Kurt grumbled to himself as he reached over to pick up his phone. He froze when he saw the name written on it. Francesca Crawford.

"Shit."

"Really, Kurt? You swear now? I thought you only swore whenever we had sex." came Blaine's amused voice. Upon seeing the somber expression on Kurt's face, however, Blaine straightened up and became serious.

"What is it, Kurt? What happened?"

"It's Adam's sister. She's...she's rather..hostile." Kurt said worriedly. Taking a deep breath, he hit the Accept button and braced himself for what was to come.

"KURT FUCKING HUMMEL YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" screeched the voice on the other end, jarring Kurt as well as Blaine, who was able to hear it from the loud volume of the speaker.

"I don't know how the fuck you have the fucking NERVE to do this you son of a bitch! This better be some kind of sick joke, because YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK MY BROTHER HAS GONE THROUGH before you fucking came sauntering into his fucking life motherfucker! Or have you fucking forgotten what I fucking told you from day one? EXPLAIN, MOTHERFUCKER! I DEMAND A MOTHERFUCKING EXPLANATION! EXFUCKINGPLAIN!

"Francesca...I...I love Blaine...I just..I couldn't.." , Kurt faltered, looking for words.

"So it's fucking true, then?! You left my fucking brother, WHO DID NOTHING OTHER THAN TRUST AND FUCKING **LOVE** YOU for the rat dicked son of a bitch who fucking CHEATED on you and left you crying for so many fucking days! ADAM FUCKING LOVED YOU KURT! Did you really think that that didn't fucking matter? You only thought about yourself, you know, it always fucking has to you you you and that is a lot coming from me because you know I don't give a flying fuck about other people BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING DENSE? I thought you were good for him, I thought you could fix him, I thought you could fucking HELP HIM YOU BASTARD BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU BROKE HIM! YOU FUCKING BROKE WHAT WAS ALREADY FUCKING BROKEN! STUPID SON OF A BITCH GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE IN HELL and you know what? SHIT IS GOING DOWN ONCE YOU COME BACK. AND YOU TELL YOUR PIG ASSED RAT'S DICK OF A FUCKING BOYFRIEND TO WATCH HIS FUCKING BACK. But you know what? THANKS! FUCKING THANKS! You're a stupid heartless motherfucker who thinks he knows all about love and acceptance and all that's fucking good in the world, but you know what? You aren't. You're a motherfucking hypocrite who thinks its perfectly fucking fine to hurt those who didn't do anyfuckingthing to you. So thanks for showing your true fucking colors this fucking early. And anyways, Adam didn't fucking deserve you. Adam deserves someone who will fucking love him and accept him and help him and fucking keep his trust and an all and all REAL FUCKING PERSON WITH REAL FUCKING FEELINGS WHO USES THEIR FUCKING HEADS AND NOT THEIR FUCKING DICKS, he deserved someone who could show him what love is, and what he really is worth for. He deserved a fucking PERSON, not a fucking horse mouthed, two faced, ASSHOLE like you! I would say that I would chop your balls off, but you HAVE NONE! SO FUCK OFF FUCKER!"

And with that, she hung up.

* * *

In New York...

"Damn that felt good." Francesca thought as she put down her phone, and as she did so, noticed the small bonsai tree on the table. In a rage, she picked up the tree and hurled it against the wall, imagining that that tree was Kurt Bastard Hummel and that the soil that marred the wall and fell from the tree was his blood. That motherfucker was going to fucking pay.

She took a cigarette from the box in her pocket and lit it as she walked to the fridge for another beer. Empty. Well shit. At that moment, however, a lightbulb switched on in her head and she headed over to the direction of her brother's room.

"Adam!" she cried as she walked into his room. "Get changed. We're leaving."

"What? Where?" came his confused voice from the corner of the room. Oh, right, he hasn't moved yet. Walking over to the corner, she crouched down and said with a will that was not to be swayed,

"Just change. You, my dear brother, are going to the bar with me and getting laid. Come on. You need to get over him."

And before he could say anything, she stood up and walked out of the room. She would need a drink and a fuck first before she could excecute the next part of her plan. And, hopefully, she would find assistance in the bar.

* * *

**So..there! Hope y'all liked it! Reviews are awesome. Thanks! :)**


	3. Francesca's Character Profile

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Ok so some people have been commenting on how Francesca is your typical Mary Sue. I was actually planning to show very little of who she really is and shit at first and then show her other sides and flaws as the story progressed (like in real life, what you see isn't always what you get) but apparently what came out was the dreaded Mary Sue. Oopsie. :P**

**So basically I have made a character profile on Francesca, hopefully so y'all would be able to understand her and shit. This is relatively vague, though, because I don't want to ruin some of the things I have mapped out for her, this is just so maybe you'll get to know her better. Also, to those who noticed how she is a Mary Sue, please be kind enough to give me suggestions on how to improve her. This is my first fanfiction in a loooooooooong time and my first OC.**

**SO yeah. And my first OC is a Mary Sue. Go figure.**

**By the way, whenever I try to write her/her actions, I really try to erase all knowledge of Klaine and their backstory. Again, I am Klainer, but..yeah. **

* * *

**Basic Statistics**

Name: Francesca Boudica Crawford

Age: 23

Nationality: English

Hometown: Battersea

Current Residence: New York

Occupation: Engineering student at Columbia, vocalist for her band The Shrouded Crescent

Birth order: Elder of two siblings

Siblings: Adam Crawford (younger brother)

**Physical Characteristics:**

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 150

Race: Caucasian

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black with pink streaks

Skin color: Lightly tanned (like Adam's)

Distinguishing features: She has tattoos on the area above her right breast, her back, her upper arm, both her wrists, her hips, her thigh, and ankles.

How does he/she dress? She usually wears denim shorts/jeans, T-shirts, black jackets, and heels. If not wearing the mentioned, she is in very revealing dresses. She stays away from very girly clothing.

Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) She is a heavy drinker and smoker.

Health: No health issues as of the moment. I'll be going a little...off with her on this, because despite her active sex life I don't want to give her STDs. For now.

Hobbies: Singing, playing bass and drums, boxing, drinking, arguing, flipping people off, sex

Favorite Sayings: Go fuck yourself. With a motherfucking cactus

Speech patterns: Swears. A LOT.

Greatest flaw: EXTREME temper

Best quality: Intense loyalty to those she loves

* * *

**So yeah. There. I hope that that was enough to convince you that she isn't a typical Mary Sue. This is actually a shortened version of the full character profile I have of her, which is reaaaaallly fucking long. I don't want to giving away too much of the plot by her profile, so there.**

**Thanks! Reviews are love. Also, with this profile, if you can think of anything you want to change/add, just leave a review please, and if you want to know a little more about her character just PM me. Thanks! :)**


End file.
